Forum:A new image for the Temple of Courage
I asked CC, and he thought I should make this into a community decision. I found A new image, edited it, and here is a new idea for the Temple of courage image http://i966.photobucket.com/albums/ae142/TheGuyPerson/NewToCThing.png It may need a little work, but is it a good start? Michael RyanTalk 20:18, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I say new logo, but not that one, sorry. Maybe just change the current one's color to gold and give it a "polished" sort of texture? I think that would be a good choice.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:55, August 3, 2010 (UTC) http://i966.photobucket.com/albums/ae142/TheGuyPerson/Templeofcouragegold.png Ok, here is a gold one Michael RyanTalk 02:40, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Where would the contest be held? --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 05:56, August 4, 2010 (UTC) the whole suggestion.|time=14:42, August 4, 2010 (UTC)}} Use these in your votes Suggestions Your username The image Voting So, here is an example Bioshock123 http://i966.photobucket.com/albums/ae142/TheGuyPerson/Templeofcouragegold.png Votes : : I like it the way it the way it is. AmazingLink 15:01, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : OOOOOOOOoooooo I like it, kinda, um? Funlover63 (talk) 06:06, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Funlover63 : : After re-thinking it......nah. Why are all the votes mixed? This is tough. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind']] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:53, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Ugg. It lacks personality. --AuronKaizer ' 07:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : I'm good with it.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 12:18, August 5, 2010 (UTC) BassJapas (1) it's so weird going by that http://i1008.photobucket.com/albums/af206/JazzixxKaizer/TempleofCourage1.png Votes : : Like this one. Make it smaller, but I like it Michael RyanTalk 14:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : I like the current logo, but out of them all, this is the best. AmazingLink 15:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry........ Funlover63 (talk) 06:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Funlover63 : : Nah! I like the current one most.....but, it's the best one here, so I cannot oppose, cause it doesn't look bad. --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind]] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) and : : At least it's an original... kinda. Anyway, the editing's not great and I don't much dig this whole black and yellow thingy (much too Odlaw). --AuronKaizer ' 07:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) BassJapas (2) http://i1008.photobucket.com/albums/af206/JazzixxKaizer/Temple_of_Couragecopy2.png People put support and opposes here : : don't really like the color scheme of this one Michael RyanTalk 14:15, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Read the earliest comment of mine... AmazingLink 15:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) : : Nope, sorry again........... Funlover63 (talk) 06:08, August 5, 2010 (UTC)Funlover63 : : This...this...this.........THIS IS GETTING STUPID!!! (No, I'm not actually angry...and I'm not talking about this logo, I'm talking about everything) Every logo is low on votes and mixed voted. I was expecting something GRAND, something diffrent...maybe not the triforce? Granted, I couldn't do much better, but still...now I realize that the one we have is best. I'm used to seeing it everytime I go check on Toc...I guess...I couldn't see anouther logo taking it's spot. Unless something amazing is entered...I want our current one to stay put! --[[User:Wind Mage Master|'Wind]] [[User talk:Wind Mage Master|'Mage']] 06:45, August 5, 2010 (UTC) : : Sorry, I can't support anything like this. Part of it's been cropped, and the color manipulation is totally weird. --Auron'Kaizer ' 07:47, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Hylianhero777 http://s774.photobucket.com/albums/yy21/Hylianhero777_album/?action=view&current=Triforce3.png First time embedding a picture, hpoe it works.--Hylianhero777 (talk) 13:30, August 5, 2010 (UTC)